


Best Laid Plans

by LittlebutFiery



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: (again), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2018, Pregnancy, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: A very large wrench is thrown in Jean's plans to prep the house for baby Havoc.Fictober 2018 Day 7: "No worries, we still have time."





	Best Laid Plans

The unmistakable sound of her husband shouting expletives in the next room woke Rebecca from her unplanned catnap on the couch. Jean had been doing so much better since they instituted the swear jar - to practice not swearing around the baby - but he was in rare form now, stringing together swears that would make Breda blush.

“Jean, what’s wrong?” Rebecca called.

“What the fuck isn’t wrong?” Jean demanded, stomping into the living room. He was just in his workout shorts, covered with splatters of yellow paint.

“Weren’t you wearing more clothes earlier?” Rebecca asked, blinking. “ _ Not _ that I’m complaining.”

“Yeah, I was, until I knocked the fucking paint can off the ladder. Good thing I put down that tarp this morning. There’s paint everywhere,” Jean grumbled.

“What’s the big deal?” Rebecca asked. “It’s just a can of paint. We can go get another one tomorrow.”

“That fucks up my whole schedule!” Jean whined. He pulled a tattered scrap of paper from his pocket as he wiped his forehead, smearing more paint across his face. “Today I was supposed to finish painting the nursery. Tomorrow I was supposed to start putting down the carpet in there, and then…”

“Jean,” Rebecca began gently. “It’s okay. It’s just one day.”

“We don’t have a lot of time!” Jean argued. “You’re due in less than three weeks and there’s so much left to do!”

“Jean…” Rebecca tried again.

“I have to finish the nursery and baby-proof everything, and there’s still a shitload of baby stuff I need to go get, and I’ve gotta go to the pharmacy and get those vitamins for you, and…” Jean pushed on.

“There’s two of us in this relationship,” Rebecca frowned. “It’s not your job to do all this by yourself.”

“Your job right now is to rest and relax. You’re carrying around another little human being. I can do all the menial handiwork,” Jean waved her off.

“I’m not made of glass!” Rebecca argued. “I can help too. We’re both going to be having a lot of sleepless nights soon. It doesn’t make sense for only one of us to get any rest.”

Jean sighed. “Fair enough.”

He plopped down in his favorite chair, kicking his feet up. “I’ll take a little break from painting. Do you want to talk names? That’s something for both of us to do. We still haven’t decided on anything…”

Rebecca laughed. “Jean, calm down. There’s no worries, we still have plenty of time.”

Jean nodded, visibly relaxing, before Rebecca squirmed a little on the couch, letting out a soft, “Oh!”

“Babe? You okay?” Jean asked, casting a glance at her.

“I, um…” Rebecca began, wincing at the odd sensation before her eyes flew open. “Jean, call Dr. Towson.”

“What? Why?” Jean demanded.

“My water just broke,” Rebecca squeaked, her hand to her belly. “Looks like the baby is about as patient as its mama.”

Jean knocked over the endtable and a potted plant as he bolted towards the phone, cursing to himself all the while.

Rebecca sighed and rubbed her stomach as Jean shouted frantically into the phone. She frowned down at the baby bump, scowling, “You know, I was trying to make your dad feel better, and now he’s freaking out. Thanks for that.”

Jean came back into the room, saying, “Okay, the doc will be here soon to take us to the hospital. Guess the nursery will have to wait.”

“Not much we can do until then,” Rebecca nodded.

“I’ll pack a bag for us,” Jean went on. “Give a shout if you need anything, okay?”

Rebecca nodded again. Jean paused as he was halfway down the hallway to their room, calling, “Hey, Bec?”

“Yeah, honey?” she called back.

“What was that about having plenty of time?”

Rebecca couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
